User blog:MeepyUltra/here it comes more dangan ronpa (shipping edition)
i need to rant about (some of) my ships somewhere first of all let me start off with i ship way too much in dangan ronpa so lets limit it to just super dangan ronpa 2 but then again i still ship a lot in super dangan ronpa 2 (warning: spoilerz) why me. so i'll just rant about my all time favorites. first of all theres Ibuki x Tsumiki, and before you go all like "but meepy tsumiki killed ibuki they obviously can't be together" can i just remind you that BOTH of them were under the effects of despair fever. I bet this murder wouldn't of happened if despair fever wasn't brought in. okay but anyways lets be honest here this would kind of be cute??? (ibukidoescanonlyhaveathingforcutegirls) i mostly ship it as some sort of onesided thing thanks to a roleplay i did once, like tsumiki has a crush on ibuki but ibuki is just so fucking oblivious AHAHAHAHAH lets move on Saionji x Koizumi is next, which is probably a fan favorite. i used to not ship this cause it seemed kinda weird? especially since Saionji calls Koizumi big sis and it's kinda weird for her to actaully love someone and call them that?? but i guess it could be cute but yet again i ship it onesided like saionji has the biggest fucking crush, and lets be honest here saionji canonly did say things like 'I'm gonna kiss you!' to Koizumi (this is in the english one btw) but koizumi didn't actaully say those kinda things back so idk if it'd be a full on ship here ya feel me. we barely even got to hear much about them though because koizumi died the chapter this kinda stuff happened. (alsoibukicanonlyshipsit)(i was going to link an image to why she ships it but what she says is nsfw in a way so no) i would rant about heir guitar but i think the ship kinda explains itself theres not too much to add to it. i have this one kinda crack ship and its Kuzuryuu x Saionji. i mostly ship it because they're pretty alike, they're both short people who are rude as hell. yea i know they canonly don't really like eachother but can't you let a man dream here. o yea i also ship ibuki x peko because of that one scene in one of those bonus parts where ibuki said they were holding hands (she was probably lying though lets be honest) and now that i think about it it'd be really cute. putting two very different people together always seems to work for me. also i can ship ibuki with a lot of people because she's that kind of character. i also ship Gundam and Sonia, another fan favorite. a lot of people like to add souda in but why??? neither of them even like souda, infact sonia is more hostile to him than others, and from i've seen gundam and souda don't get along that well either. a lot of people like to make it like gundam likes souda and souda likes sonia and sonia likes gundam but seriously??? yet again gundam doesn't show any sort of interest towards souda. now here is some ranting about some ships i do not think will work first of all, tsumiki x saionji would never work out. i know a lot of people like to say it's like hate love, but saionji isn't just teasing her, she's straight up bullying her here. since when did people date someone who bullied them??? that's just fucking stupid. tsumiki x junko is kinda mehhh for me. everyone during shsl despair was crazy for junko, but i think people just ship those two together because tsumiki we actaully got to see express it?? but if we all everyone's else despair sides we must think differently. sure people might still ship them together but i'm just saying that literally any of the shsl despair people could be with junko but lets be honest here junko prob wouldn't date anyone (for the despair) i don't think a lot of murderer x victim things will work (exluding tsumiki x ibuki, because they were in despair fever AHAHAHA) because y would you love someone who killed you?? that's just weird. and that's it i have many more ships i can talk about but i'm limiting my self here for ur safety and probably mine too. i need sleep its 6:30 am Category:Blog posts